Shuriken School: Mission World
Shuriken School: Mission World ''(also known as ''Shuriken School: Worldwide Adventures in over 21 international territories) is an French-British live-action/animated preschool television series, produced by Zinkia Entertainment and BBC Television for CBeebies and Flowgo Jr., in uncredited association with Xilam and Flowgo Television. Xilam, a partner in the Flowgo brand's television series from Zinkia Entertainment, was not credited to animate the show with his partner. It has live action and 2D animation in flash, using 2D animation in cel created with Cel Animation Studios. Fifty-two episodes were commissioned from September 25, 2007 to December 24, 2009. Development Xilam Animation and Zinkia Entertainment brought the rights to the Flowgo television series in 2005, forming a broadcast entertainment alliance, Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation, for children, with Flowgo Television, in 2006. Shuriken School premiered on August 28, 2006 and ended on December 22, 2007. In May 2006, BBC decided to buy television rights from the Shuriken School of CITV, teaming up with Zinkia Entertainment to develop a preschool-oriented spin-off to Shuriken School, with animations provided by Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment (Xilam is not credited to produce the show while animating). The spin-off was co-produced by Zinkia Entertainment and BBC Television for the UK-based preschool channel of the BBC, CBeebies, and the child-oriented alliance preschool broadcast, Flowgo Jr., ordering the 52 22 minute episodes, instead of the 26 episodes that the original series has. Plot In Shuriken School: Mission World, three young people of 10 and 11 years (working as a team), mainly ninjas Eizan, Jimmy and Okuni, have an infinite mission to travel the world through missions, without being hurt or having major problems. Eizan, Jimmy and Okuni have missions to travel the countries of the world, solving problems to find the questions. Also, at the end of the series, this world may have a challenge between either ninjas. Shows and characters appear in * .hack//Sign * 3-2-1 Penguins * 6teen * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action Man * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Æon Flux * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Anatole * Animaniacs * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Anthony Ant * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Back to the Future * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Saga * BeyWheelz * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Biker Mice from Mars * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bob and Margaret * Bobby's World * Bomberman Jetters * The Bots Master * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Star * Care Bears * Case Closed * Casper's Scare School * Cave Kids * Celebrity Deathmatch * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Clang Invasion * Code Lyoko * Committed * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * The Cramp Twins * Crapston Villas * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Death Note * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detention * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * D.I.C.E. * Digimon * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dinga Cat * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Downtown * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Eureka Seven * Ever After High * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * Franklin * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generation O! * The Genie Family * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghostbusters * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * Hoota and Snoz * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * Inspector Gadget * Insektors * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jem * The Jetsons * Justice League Unlimited * Keroppi * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * The Land Before Time * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * Looped * M.A.S.K. * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Maple Town * MÄR * The Mask: Animated Series * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Mike the Knight * Mischief City * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster High * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Morph * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * Nanalan * Naruto * The New Archies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * OWL/TV * Pandalian * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pokémon * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popples * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Pumper Pups * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * Rantanpla * Rainbow Brite * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Robotboy * RollBots * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Silver Surfer * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * The Smoggies * Snailympics * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Superman: The Animated Series * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Swamp Thing * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trollz * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Turbo FAST * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * VeggieTales * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * Wayside * Waynehead * The Weekenders * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * Will and Dewitt * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * The Wizard of Oz (1990) * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project * The Zhu Zhus Characters The main set of characters were from Pocoyo and Shuriken School. Their productions were produced by Zinkia Entertainment, and the characters were owned by Flowgo Broadcast Corporation. The Ninja Squad The Ninja Squad are a team of three main ninjas (Eizan Kaburagi, Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B.) who worked together with missions to travel all over the world. * Eizan Kaburagi (voiced by Nathan Kress) is a 10-year-old ninja student of shuriken. Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, and eager to learn. His dream since childhood is to become a ninja. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. *'Okuni Dohan' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a 10-year-old ninja student of Shuriken and the only female member of the main group, also the most well-studied of them. She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent, and her weapon is a jump rope. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. There is a rivalry between Okuni and the Kimura Twins from Katana. *'Jimmy B.' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) is an 11-year-old ninja student of Shuriken Jimmy comes from a comfortable New York family, but spent his time with his rap gang, developing a real talent for break-dancing. His parents sent him to Tokirohama to stay with his aunt and uncle. Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana school, Shuriken's rivaling school, but was expelled after a week. Her weapon is a skateboard. Narrator Josh Andersen talks about the series as a narrator, who speaks with the first three main characters of the Shuriken School to help solve problems, traveling around the world in countries such as Europe, North America and Asia. Pocoyo & Friends Pocoyo and his friends are most of the Ninja Squad's best friends and siblings of Zinkia and Xilam's era. * Pocoyo is the main character of the series. He is a four-year-old boy who is full of curiosity and loves to play games and discover new things. He is very acrobatic and moves at a quick speed. He is always shown wearing blue clothes and a hat. His best friends are Pato, Elly, and Loula. He has a vehicle called the Vamoosh which he can use to travel under the water, in the air or through space. Although he is very friendly and sweet and almost always in a good mood, Pocoyo is also highly self-centered, distracted by the simplest things, easily frustrated, frequently jealous of his friends, and disobedient, but tries his hardest to fight his flaws and learn morals. * Pato is a yellow duck who wears nothing but a small green hat. He has a fondness for gardening, and is often seen watering plants and flowerbeds. Pato means duck in Spanish, Portuguese, Filipino, Tok Pisin and Papiamento. He is a favourite amongst the young children due to his enjoyable dancing and the fact that his beak turns 360 degrees. Although friendly, Pato is the most fussy and impatient character (indicated by his beak that bends in an angle when disappointed or shocked); on occasion he completely loses his temper, jumping up and down and quacking furiously with his beak spinning rapidly. He is used as a jackhammer or missile and can become a helicopter. In the pilot episode in 2003, he was first called Duck then changed the name to Pato. * Elly is a pink elephant who always wears a blue backpack. She loves making biscuits and tea, and has a doll that she loves very much. Despite her size, she is graceful and gentle, capable of ballet dancing. She is, however, very bossy and generally does things her way. She usually rides around on her pink scooter. * Loula is Pocoyo's orange-yellow pet puppy and companion. She is also strictly a dog as she walks on all four of her legs. She sometimes hops as she is walking. Originally, the character's name was Lucas, in tribute to creator and director Guillermo García Carsi's dog but due to a shortage of female characters, the character was renamed Loula. * Sleepy Bird is a teal-coloured bird. She does little but sleep and usually flies with her eyes closed. She is named "Pajaroto" in the Spanish version (reportedly named after a Zinkia employee nicknamed "Maroto", and bearing a strong resemblance to him) The character is also known as "Pajaro Dormilon" in the LATAM-Latin American Spanish version. Additional Main Other characters from Shuriken School were also appeared and mentioned in the series. *'Nobunaga' (voiced by Brooks): He comes from a long line of skilled sumo wrestlers, and dresses accordingly. He is fairly well respected among his peers, and his size and strength make him a formidable opponent. He appears as a fat boy with a large belly spilling over his mawashi. His girth makes him slow, but he trained to be agile enough to keep up with his peers. He was named after the Sengoku warlord, Oda Nobunaga. *'Tetsuo Matsura' (voiced by Charlie Adler): A bitter second-year student who looks down on all freshmen with disdain. He is a powerful and skilled ninja, but his anger keeps him from advancing further. This, combined with his great height, may mean that he has been held back for an unspecified amount of time. Constantly following him is his mindless lackey, Yota. He is named after Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *'Yota Sugimura' (voiced by DiCicco): Tetsuo's very short and ever-present lackey, following him about like a remora follows a shark. He has little personality of his own, often inheriting the personality of the person he is with. He is extremely clumsy, but (somewhat paradoxically) is good at sneaking. *'Ami Saeki' (voiced by DiCicco): A blonde girl who wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. She is very vain, constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. She has a infinite crush on Eizan Kaburagi, Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flops of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. She bears a resemblance to Minako Aino and her first name is from Ami Mizuno, both from the Sailor Moon franchise. *'Marcos Gonzalez' (voiced by Kress): A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well. *'Jacques Morimura' (voiced by Kress): A rather confused young French man who believes Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit, reminiscent of Jacques Cousteau, whom he is named after. His specialty is underwater combat. *'Choki' (voiced by Kress): A Tibetan monk who possesses the powers of telepathy and psychokinesis. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. *'Daisuke Togakame' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An arrogant student who cares more about his hair than his studies, Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not completely useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He likes a fellow student named Amy, constantly hitting on her and trying to randomly kiss her in almost every episode he appears in. In the episode "An XXL Lie" it is shown that he genuinely likes Amy. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. *'Pork': Pork is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an anthropomorphic pig, and is apparently mute (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie"). He communicates via musical instruments, which he is proficient in using. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies such as in the episodes "Funny Chick" and "The Demon and Mrs. Clean" respectively, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean; thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. These actions imply that in place of speech, he has been granted clairvoyance. He is shown to have mind control powers in one episode. He seems to have an interest in art. He is also a pet of Eizan Kaburagi, Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B. *'Principal of Shuriken' (voiced by Adler): Also called "Principal-sama", the principal is always worried about the school's funding and is also money-obsessed to the point that in the episode "Eizan's Shadow", he actually asked Kazumi's parents to put the withdrawn check on the phone so he could talk to it. However, he does have exceedingly good ninjitsu skills that made him the principal. He usually has a positive thinking in many situation. He has an allergy to animals. *'Vladimir Keitawa' (voiced by Adler): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. He has a really long middle name. He comes from Russia, has great physical strength and has a weakness for attractive women. Vlad once pretended to be a foreign exchange student named "Ed" in the episode "Vlad's Past", as it is revealed that although he teaches at Shuriken School, he is not a certified teacher because—due to his extreme phobia of tests—he did not pass the stealth and evasion course. Eizan and the gang disguise him as an exchange student and help him hide from the inspector, who is after Vlad to expose him. After conquering his fear and fooling Kubo and the inspector, it is proven that he has passed the course, making him a certified Ninja Teacher. *'Kubo Utamaro' (voiced by LaMarche): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. Kubo teaches boring theory lessons and has a crush on Kita. He also dreams of being principal one day. *'Kita Shunai' (voiced by DiCicco): One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. She has master skills with ninja weapons and she used to be a teacher at Katana School. She has a pretty bad temper. She is also the only female teacher of Shuriken School. *'Zumichito' (voiced by LaMarche): Shuriken School's groundskeeper. He used to be a student there; thus he knows all of the secrets of the school, and knows a lot of stories about it as well. *'Mrs. Clean' (voiced by Adler): Real name Michiyo, Mrs. Clean is the Shuriken School's cleaning lady. She has spent her whole life around Shuriken School and knows some ninja moves as well. She takes great pride in her work, and if her cleaning is disrupted, she transforms into a terrifying demon. *'Naginata' (voiced by LaMarche): An 11-year-old student of Shuriken's rivaling school, Katana. He is selfish, evil, and a twisted loner, who masters the art of trickery like no other, only using his ninjutsu for the cause of others' misfortune. He and his group sucks up to Katana's principal and usually cheats in battles where he's losing. He is also the only one of his gang that is not afraid of the principal. He has an intense rivalry with Eizan, having lost against him in the episode, "The Winning Ninja". He is also the best friend of Eizan Kaburagi, Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B, ever known. *'Bruce Chang' (voiced by Brooks): A 10-year-old ninja student of katana and is One of Naginata's loyal followers, Bruce likes getting into fights . He has a bad temper and also a loud mouth, which coincidentally, gets the group into trouble. He has a rivalry with Jimmy B. He is a brave fighter but is very reckless, usually jumping into a battle without a 2nd thought. He sleeps with a teddy bear. *'The Kimura Twins' (voiced by DiCicco): 10-year-old ninja students of katana and are followers of Naginata, they are sneaky and will usually gather information for Naginata. They act tough when they are together but when apart, they weaken. They are also dependent on each other. They are sexists as well, which makes them hate Okuni the most. *'Doku': Another one of Naginata's followers, Doku is big and easily outwitted. His mother still brings him lunch everyday. *'Principal of Katana' (voiced by Adler): Everyone seems to fear this man. He owns a cute ninja chick that he always keeps by his side named Chirpy Chick, and his face is always covered by an ominous shadow. Naginata and his group suck up to him to earn his favor, and he clearly despises Shuriken and its students. His hairstyle is similar to that of Heihachi Mishima from the Tekken fighting games. Episodes Each episode of Shuriken School: Mission World focuses the Ninja Squad traveling around the world, in new experiences and places for Eizan, Onuki and Jimmy, with the help of the other to solve travel problems. Finale In the finale of the series, Eizan, Jimmy and Okuni have been followed during the summer holidays. The three friends soon engage an interesting albeit dangerous struggle for reputation, family, and a whole lot more when Eizan's dad is kidnapped by professional ninjas. Upon setting out to find and rescue Eizan's father, the kids must employ the skills and techniques they studied so fervently during their first year of ninja training. Things are difficult however, when they learn that the Jade Shuriken, an ancient symbol of extreme ninja power, threatens Eizan's dreams and potential to become a true ninja. A series of events unravel as Eizan strives to clear his name, realize his dreams and secure his place at Shuriken School. All of the Shuriken School characters later found the boat and the geyster, and it's time to come into the Jackie Chan Adventures' training universe, when a alien, Pocoyo's best friend, found a nut, but it soon founds that the floods invades the world and swing the alien away. While finding a way, the students and the teachers discovers that something quake is arrival, when the huge rock falls into the water, and found the YTV's characters' total. The students and the teachers must escape the boat and the geyser, alongside with any of the Care Bears and Sesame Street characters, to help them finding a switch. Shuriken School went to up with Sesame Street puppets, while Care Bears is team up with Sitting Ducks characters to saw the resistance, to doing things up. Broadcast History The series premiered for the first time on CBeebies on September 25, 2007 in the United Kingdom, and then in France on France 5 and TiJi on September 28, 2007. The series began airing in the United States, on PBS Kids as of September 29, 2007, as part of the PBS Kids Preschool block. On November 18, 2007, PBS Kids Sprout premiered it as part of the Sunny Side-Up programming block. The CBS Kewlopolis programming block broadcast it from the end of 2007 until the beginning of 2009. In Spain, it was broadcasted on Clan TVE and Canal Panda, which transmits it previously in Portugal. It premiered in Central Europe on November 25, 2007, in the targeted broadcast to preschool children of the Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation, Flowgo Jr.. Then, the next day, Flowgo Television sold the Latin American rights of the series to Discovery Networks Latin America. After that, Discovery Kids Latin America premiered the series on January 18, 2008. The Latin American version of the series changes the Backyardigans schedule, and from the August 15, 2008, the channel premiered the new series, Baby Christina's World (previously broadcast in the Latin American version of Jetix from 2005 to 2008). From 2009 to 2012, CBeebies Latin America also aired it in most of the Latin America, as well are Mexico. On January 19, 2009, the series replaces Bruno and the Banana Bunch, assuming the Hi-5 schedule, before being removed from the Discovery Kids Latin America lineup as of March 30, 2009 (along with Lou & Mina and Baby Christina's World), when the channel rebranded. It have been aired in over 21 countries worldwide. As of January 19, 2013, the final cancellaction of the transmission was Canada, ending the series' existence. Transmission history References See also * Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation * Cartoonverse Television * BBC Television * CBeebies * PBS Kids * Discovery Networks Category:2007 British television programme debuts Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Television programs with live-action and animation Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Television series by Flowgo Television Category:CBeebies shows Category:Flowgo Channel shows Category:Flowgo Jr. shows Category:Fictional trios Category:2007 French television series debuts Category:2009 French television series endings Category:2000s French children's television series Category:2009 British television programme endings Category:2000s British children's television series Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:PBS Kids shows Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:English-language television programs Category:French-language television programs